kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
New Cyclone (Rider 1)
is a new machine designed by Hongo, Taki and Tachibana. New Cyclone transforms automatically when Hongo does. New Cyclone's attack is the where Rider 2 rams an enemy while riding Cyclone while the Cyclone Cutters are exposed. Additional Stats *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana Later history All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker The Double Riders made their appearance riding their New Cyclones with V3 on his Hurricane bike through a dimensional wall, as all the other Kamen Riders marched behind them on foot, when Decade and Diend were at the mercy of the Dai-Shocker army. All Rider Break 1 got on his New Cyclone, among many other Kamen Riders and their Rider Machines, to perform the All Rider Break attack which ended the final battle with Rock Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Kamen Rider Decade disguised as Rider #1, rode on the New Cyclone (which was presumably the Machine Decader in disguise) leading the surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Faiz, Kabuto, Kiva, and Double) on their respective motorcycles. Decade/Rider #1 first used the New Cyclone to attack the , then to send the Super Sentai teams , and to the dimensional rift via what appeared to be its exhaust fumes. Kamen Rider Taisen The Double Riders made their appearance riding their New Cyclones with V3 on his Hurricane bike into Yamaarashi-Roid of Underground Empire Badan, interrupting his assault on Gaim. In other media SD The SD Kamen Rider 1 rides in a modified version of his New Cyclone in the OVA, Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko. Video game appearances Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Rider 1 appears riding Cyclone and New Cyclone in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Showa Rider. Notes *Kamen Rider 1 appears riding his New Cyclone, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *By performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted #1 Rider Lockseed (Legend Set Ver.) makes the announcement, New Cyclone!. *In the end credits sequence of , Ultraman can be seen riding a giant version of the New Cyclone with the logo of the Science Special Search Party (SSSP) on it. Appearances * Kamen Rider * Five Riders vs. King Dark * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Category:Rider Machines